Just a Misunderstanding
by shayjay83038
Summary: Loliver! Lilly likes Oliver, but she doesn't know if he likes her, too. What will happen when she tries something, but he doesn't respond the way she wanted him to? Is it all just a misunderstanding? Sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lilly's POV**

"We should start heading home, Lilly," my best friend, Oliver, says to me. "It looks like it might rain at any moment."

I glance up into the gray sky. He's right, but I'm not done here. "Just five more minutes, okay?" Oliver looks unsure. "_Please_? I really need to practice if I want to beat the crap out of Heather!"

Oliver and I are at the skate park, sitting at the top of the big half pipe. Everybody else had left about ten minutes ago.

He sighs with a small grin on his face. The breeze blows his dark brown hair across his chocolate colored eyes, and he shakes his head to clear his vision. "Alright. Five minutes," he promises me. He pats me on the shoulder, just before jumping off the half pipe and sitting on a bench under a tree next to the ramp.

At that moment, It starts raining. Oliver and I look at each other. I mouth, _five minute_s_, _holding up a hand to indicate '5'. He mouths back,_ Fine._

I should have known that it wouldn't be safe to skate in the rain. As I grind the top of the half pipe, my board slips on the wet wood, and I go down, landing on my foot in a position that I am pretty sure my ankle shouldn't be in. I hear a crack.

"_Lilly!_" Oliver yells. I hear the sound of his sneakers against the pavement, and in a few seconds, he's kneeling next to me.

Okay, before I go any further, I want to clear things up a bit. Oliver and I have been best friends just about all our lives; since preschool, when I moved next door. But just last year, when Oliver broke up with Joannie, I realized that I had developed a huge crush on him. Now I think about him all the time, even though I seriously doubt that Oliver does, or ever will, feel the same way about me.

Now, back to the present. I feel excruciating pain in my ankle. I am sitting there, crying, and Oliver asks me, "Lilly! Are you okay?"

"Of course not, dumb ass! Do I look like I'm okay?" I sob, feeling a bit guilty, knowing that he is only trying to help." I'm sorry," I apologize, still sobbing. "Just call 9-1-1 or something!"

He does that, and while we are waiting, Oliver pulls me into a hug as my sobs subside. I don't feel weird about crying in front of him; I've done it before. I cried when my dog got hit by car in third grade. I cried when my grandpa died when we were in sixth grade. I cried when I told him my dad left us in seventh grade. And now I am crying in the middle of a skate park with a broken ankle. Oliver is always there for me when I need him most. He is truly the best friend I could ask for, although I wish we were more than that.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! This is my first story, and I thinks it's okay considering that, but I need your opinions! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lilly's POV**

Around noon the next day, I eat popcorn on the living room couch watching TV when Oliver and Miley walk in. Miley sits next to me, while Oliver steps over my leg, which is propped up on the coffee table, and plops down on my other side. "Oh, Lilly! I'm so sorry!" Miley tells me.

"It's not that bad, just a sprained ankle," I reassure her. I don't even have to use crutches; just one of those casts that you can walk on. "It does suck that for the next six weeks I'm not going to be able to surf or skate or--" I freeze.

"What?" Miley asks.

"Oh, Lilly," Oliver says, and at the same time, we both exclaim, "The skate competition!"

"Huh?"

"The skateboard competition against Heather, Miley," I groan. I hadn't even thought about it once since I fell. After that, my mind had basically been on the pain in my foot, and I went straight to sleep when I got home last night. "I've been talking about it for weeks. It's on Friday."

Oliver puts an arm around my neck. "God, Lils, this sucks. I know how hard you've been practicing." Turning to Miley, he says, "That's why we were at the skate park yesterday. We were practicing."

"Heather's going to take it as a forfeit. Bitch," I add, under my breath.

"What the hell?" Oliver says, pulling his arm away. "I was only trying to help--"

I cut him off, rolling my eyes. "Not you! Heather! Idiot."

"I know, I mean, if she thinks that will stop you from wanting a rematch, then..."

"I was talking about you this time." I'm tempted to hit him, but then I think better of it. The chances that Oliver will want to go out with me will be very slim if he is afraid of me.

Oliver blinks. "Oh. I knew that." He grabs the bowl of popcorn that's sitting in my lap and stuffs a handful in his mouth.

Miley and I both laugh. "Of course you did," Miley tells him, and she reaches across me to take the bowl form Oliver.

They stay for another hour. Most of the time, we just flip through the channels. Then we find a movie on TV that sounds okay and we watch a few minutes of it. It turns out to be a football movie from about ten years ago, so Oliver and I are absorbed in it.

Miley, of course, is bored, since she doesn't understand anything about any kind of sport, much less football. "Please turn the channel. This is so boring!" When neither Oliver nor I answer her, she gets up, "You know what, I have to go anyway. He-uge history report due tomorrow. See you."

We tell her goodbye, and the movie ends five minutes later. "That was good, but I wish I knew what happened in the first 120 minutes," I say.

"Yeah," Oliver replies, and stands. "I've got to go, too. My little brother's birthday is today. Eight years old."

"Already?" I say. I love Oliver's little brother. It didn't seem that long ago we were helping change his diapers! "Well, wish Bobby happy birthday for me!"

"Sure," he says, walking towards the door, and then turns around. "Why don't you come over?" When I look doubtful, he adds, "There'll be ice cream cake!" My favorite.

I think about it. "Hmmm, no thanks, Oliver. Wait, when do you have to get back?" I ask.

"Not til two."

I look at the digital clock on the cable box above the TV. _1:35_.

I grin. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we are back at my house with SpiderMoose. Bobby loves Make-a-Moose, and Spiderman, so we went to the one in the mall and got SpiderMoose as my gift to him.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come over?" Oliver asks yet again.

"Nah. I have geometry homework, so I think I'll stay home and do that while feeling sorry for myself."

He laughs. I love it. Every time I hear him laugh, I feel as if I might melt.

"Oka-ay," Oliver says, then starts humming the theme to Make-a-Moose. He _knows _it drives me crazy! I start throwing pillows from the living room couch at him, and he runs out the front door with the moose. One of the pillows flies outside and lands on the sidewalk.

"Oliver, while you're there, could you grab that for me?"

He snorts. "You'll just throw it at me again." He's standing next to the pillow now. "Come and get it yourself."

"Fine." I hobble down the steps and toward Oliver. I bend down to grab the pillow, and just as I reach for it, he snatches it from me.

He hands it over. "Here." He grins.

"Hey!" I say, laughing. "What was the point of that?"

Oliver shrugs. "I don't know."

Out of nowhere, I reach up and kiss him. I'm thinking, for some reason, that he will return it, like it's the perfect moment or something.

Obviously, it's not. He doesn't kiss me back, nor does he push me away.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Oliver's POV**

Oh my god.

The girl I am in love with just kissed me.

Let me explain myself a little bit.

Back in seventh grade, I developed a crush on Lilly. At first I just thought it was a bit of puppy love, or whatever you call it. Anyway, I thought it would go away after a little while.

It didn't. The crush kept getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. I dated other girls, only to get my mind off of Lilly.

Guess what?

That didn't work, either. I had been dating Joannie for about six months, when I realized that I couldn't do this to myself anymore. Every girl I dated, the more I liked Lilly. So, finally, a couple months ago, I broke it off with Joannie. Told her it wasn't working out. She didn't cry, or anything. She took it well. She's a cool girl, and we are still friends. Joannie only asked me one question: Why?

Why. I thought of a few options to tell her, but i decided on the truth. Or, part of it, at least. I told her that I thought I was in love with somebody else. That's when I realized that as my crush on Lilly got bigger over the years, it had formed into something greater than just a crush. I have fallen hopelessly in love with my best friend.

Back to the present. Lilly pulls away from me, and studies my face. I can see confusion in her eyes, and then I see a tear form.

I should say something. Tell her that I have always loved her, kiss her, and we can go off, boyfriend and girlfriend, and live happily ever after.

But, no. It doesn't work out that way. Why? Because when I try to talk, I can't make any sound at all. My lips don't even freaking _move!_ They just hang there, about an inch apart. I want to kick myself, but my legs won't move either. It's like my sneakers are monster-glued to the sidewalk.

"I-I'm sorry," Lilly stutters. As she turns away from me, I see the tear fall, and I think more followed. She starts walking toward the beach. I look up into the sky. It's covered in gray clouds. It looks as if it's going to storm, like yesterday.

When Lilly is about twenty feet away, I yell her name. "Lilly! Lilly, come back!" Great. Now my voice box works, and she can't even hear me. Or maybe she's ignoring me. Either way, she doesn't even look back.

It starts to rain, first a light drizzle. I quickly run back into the house and replace the pillows back on the couch, grabbing my backpack. Then I run nextdoor to my house.

As I walk through the kitchen door, I hear Bobby yell, "SpiderMoose! Is it mine?" Whoops. We forgot to wrap it.

'Yeah, it's from Lilly," I tell him, tossing him the stuffed moose. "Knock yourself out, kid. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, but I have to, uh, go talk to someone." I dart out the door before they could say anything.

I then run all the way to Rico's without slowing down. I look around and don't see Lilly anywhere. In fact, it's deserted, except for Jackson, who's cleaning up. Not surprising. It is now pouring. Lilly would have to be crazy to go for a walk in the muddy sand oon the beach.

I sprint over to Jackson. "Hey, Oliver," he greets me. "What're you doing here? It looks like it's going to storm." He grabs his keys.

I take no notice of the question. "Yeah. Jackson, have you seen Lilly?"

"Uh-huh. She passed by here about five minutes ago. She looked like she was crying. What did you do to her?" Jackson actually looks concerned. When he wants to be, he can be serious.

Again, I ignore his inquiry and jump right into accusing him. "What the hell? Why didn't you stop her?" I demand angrily.

"I did! Well, I tried to," Jackson defends himself. "I called out to Lilly and asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer me."

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"I have to finish up here. Besides, she looked like she wanted to be alone."

"Shit," I curse, mainly at myself. "She could be anywhere on the beach by now."

"Well, then waiting a few more minutes won't matter much." He gestures to a stool opposite of him inside the shack. "What happened?"

I drag myself in and sit down. My clothes are soaked through, and my hair is matted down. No use in getting even wetter.

I sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you. But please don't tell anyone. _Especially _Miley." Everybody knows how much she likes to gossip. Although, sometimes she doesn't quite mean to.

Jackson nods. I trust him; he is one of my best guy buds.

I don't say anything for a few moments, trying to figure out where to begin, and how much to say. I decide to just straight out tell him. "She kissed me, and, well, I didn't kiss her back."

"Ooh," Jackson gets a pained expression on his face. "That's bad, man. Your friendship could be ruined."

"But that's the thing. I was just too shocked to do anything. I do like her. A lot. Actually," I pause, looking around, as if anybody else would be here, "I-I think I'm in love with her."

"Wow," he says, shocked. "I thought you might like her, and all, but, _love?_ Are you sure? That's a big word. I thought I loved a girl, about two years ago. But then Jen went and cheated on me with some sleazy senior. I heard her friends talking about it one day." He grins. "Boy did I get her back! After I found out, I made out with her twin. At the time Jen didn't know that I knew about her cheating. When her sister told her, she got so mad and started to make a big scene in the hallway at school, but then I told every--"

I clear my throat loudly. "Oh, right. Sorry." He goes all serious again. Or as serious as he can get. "You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah. Positive," I said. And I was positive. "I would risk anything for her. But, please. Don't tell Lilly. Because if everything does work out, and she doesn't hate me, chances are she doesn't love me."

Jackson pats my shoulder. "Don't worry. Go get your girl," he tells me, grinning.

I grin, too. "Thanks." I head out to the beach while Jackson locks up.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever for me! At first, I wasn't going to do this scene with Jackson, but I decided to anyway. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lilly's POV**

I sit on the beach, not far from Rico's, because I doubt that Oliver will come looking for me. I kick off my sneaker and move closer to the water so the tide comes up to my good foot, sitting far back enough so that my cast doesn't get wet. The water feels good, despite the fact that the rest of me is already drenched. tears are streaming down my face.

It is now pouring, and the forecast called for a storm around six tonight. It's only quarter after five. I have time. I came here to think. And mope. And feel depressed. But mostly feel depressed.

I glance around the beach. It's completely deserted. The lifeguards had gone home probably about an hour ago. They think that nobody is crazy to want to come here while it is pouring rain. Right. I look out ahead of me, into the ocean. The waves are roaring, but not enough to come close to me.

I don't care if I never see _him _again. I seriously don't. I don't know what I ever saw in him. I realize that this is all my fault, not his. If I hadn't ever kissed him, right now we could be playing video games at his house, or something similar. As soon as I kissed him, I knew that there was a pretty good chance that I was throwing our whole friendship right down the drain.

"Fuck," I manage to say, loud and clear, and fall backwards onto the wet sand to stare up into the dark, cloudy sky. I usually don't curse that often. It's not like there's anyone around to hear me, or tell me off.

Wrong again.

"Lilly?" I hear someone call my name, causing me to lose my train of thought.

I curse once more and sit up to look down the beach a little bit, down by Rico's. It's Oliver.

"Lilly! What are you doing?" He asks, but makes no move to approach me. I ignore him.

_What the hell?_ I think, and stand up. I move into the water cautiously. I don't think that this cast is exactly waterproof, but it seems to be okay. I keep walking in, clothes and all. What difference does it make if I get a little bit wetter?

Oliver repeats his question, then tells me, "Lilly, get out right now! _Please!_" He almost sounds as if he's pleading.

At this point, I don't even care anymore. All that is on my mind is that Oliver is only here so I don't feel bad, and I want to get as far away as I can from him.

I'm about waist deep into the water. Oliver takes a few steps toward me, and I begin to tell him that the closer he comes toward me, the farther I will wade into the ocean. Then I see a lightning bolt, and hear a crack of thunder. The waves get rougher.

What am I doing? This is completely insane, idiotic, and not to mention dangerous! I'm not going to kill myself over some guy that just happens to be my best friend! I try to move toward shore, but it is harder to do so due to the fact that my ankle is aching.

As I turn around, a huge amount of water comes crashing down on top of me, and I am knocked under. The last thing I hear is somebody calling my name in what sounds like complete terror. Then I black out.

* * *

**So, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Oliver's POV**

"LILLY!" I scream, absolutely terrified. I run down the beach, faster than I have ever run in my entire life.

When I get to the spot where Lilly was lying only a minute earlier, I stop, not knowing what to do. I am fully aware that that might have been the last time I will ever speak to her.

"Oh, _god_!" I say out loud, not knowing what to do. I suddenly flashback to last summer.

Of course! I had been forced take life guarding classes, and I remember practicing CPR on a dummy. I silently thank my mother.

Without hesitating, I fling my backpack off my back, slip my shoes and socks off, and practically rip off my shirt. I don't even bother to put them into my backpack; I just throw them into the wet sand. I dive into the roaring waves without looking back.

Swimming out to where Lilly was, I hold my breath and duck under. The salt water stings my eyes, but I keep them wide open, not wanting to miss anything that might resemble my best friend. After a minute, my lungs start screaming for air. I surface for a breath, and lunge back under, continuing my search. No Lilly.

Just as I begin to think she's gone, my eye catches something pink. Lilly was wearing a pink t-shirt today! My hands find her and I pull her up to the surface. I swim back to shore, trying to keep her head above the water, while mine is half under. When my feet can touch the ground, I pick Lilly up, one hand under her legs, and the other around her back.

After I place her down gently, I immediately check her pulse. She still has one. I breathe a sigh of relief, then try to wake Lilly up. No such luck. I know what I have to do.

I pinch her nose and pry her mouth open. Then, placing my mouth upon hers, and give her two breaths. After that, I press my hands into her chest about 30 times. I repeat this. She doesn't move.

That's when I lose it. I choke up, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. This is my fault. It's my fault she's... not waking up. I will never forgive myself. I just sit there, not making any move to get my cell phone out. I hear someone sputter beside me.

Lilly is partly sitting up, gasping for air. I breathe again. "Oh, thank you God."

She turns to me, and for a split second, studies my face. Then she rolls over and throws up. I quickly pull Lilly's wet hair out of her face. When she finishes, she passes out. I search through my backpack and pull out a napkin from Rico's to use it to wipe Lilly's mouth.

I shake my head, freeing my wet hair from sticking to my face, and remember that I still have to call 911. I fish through my shorts pocket, and realize that my cell phone would have not survived the trip into the ocean. I curse; it was a good phone, too. I angrily throw it down the beach a little bit. Lilly's phone is most likely destroyed too, given the fact that it was in the pocket of her jean shorts.

I get up, knowing that I will have to carry Lilly back to her house and call 911 there. I then see that she is shivering, and take my dry Seaview High sweatshirt out of my backpack. I do my best to put it on her before stuffing all of my things and Lilly's things into my backpack and slinging it over my shoulders. I slip my shoes on and pick her up, bridal style, and begin to walk down the beach.

The storm had calmed down a bit, but now, halfway home, it is raining harder again, drenching us more. It isn't very busy out, not a lot of cars. I guess people just wanted to stay home today because of the weather. I don't even know what time it is, late afternoon probably. I walk past my house to Lilly's, and I go through her back door like I always do.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see Lilly's mother sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. She turns to me and jumps out of her chair.

"Oh, my God," she exclaims, walking over to us. "What happened?"

I take in a deep breath, then let it out. "I'll explain, but... could you call 911?"

She nods with a shocked look on her face. "Why, what happened?" she asks again, and this time I see her look over me, dripping wet in her clean kitchen, not to mention the fact that I'm shirtless.

"I'll tell you. Let me put her on the couch while you call 911. Make sure you tell them that she was drowning and I gave her CPR." I look at the oven clock. It says 4:53.

Heather puts her hand up to her mouth. "Okay." She turns to the phone and dials.

I walk into the next room and carefully lay her down on the couch. I sit next to her and gently stroke her hair. I realize that I am freezing, but I try not to show it, even though I am the only conscious person in the room.

I look at Lilly. She looks so peaceful right now. How could I break her heart like that? Sometimes I do things without thinking, but this time, I hadn't done anything at all, and I hurt her! I just hope she'll forgive me and understand what happened.

I stare out the window of the living room. "I'm so sorry, Lils," I whisper, softly, but loud enough so only the person sitting next to me can hear. I turn to that person. I end up staring into a pair of clear, blue eyes.

"Oliver," Lilly whispers.

"Hey," I say, stroking her hair. "How're you feeling?"

"A little sick. What happened?" she asks, looking me in the eye.

"Don't you remember? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well," Lilly starts, unsure, "We were on the beach, and you were sitting next to me, and you looked like you were, um, like--"

Mrs Truscott comes into the room at that moment, and I am glad. I didn't want Lilly to see me crying, but since she did, I don't want her to mention it. It would just be awkward.

"Oh, Lilly! You're awake!" She runs over to Lilly and hugs her. "An ambulance is going to come, you have to go to the hospital for a little while."

Lilly nods. "I'm tired," she says.

Mrs Truscott puts her hands on Lilly's cheeks. "I know, hon. The doctors will take good care of you." She turns to me. "Now, what exactly happened?"

I tell her everything, while Lilly stays silent. Okay, not everything. Basically, I tell her that we were surfing at the beach when the storm got really bad. I'm not sure if she entirely believes me, but she doesn't say anything else.

I quickly run next door to tell my parents the same story, and that I will probably be home in a few hours. While I'm there, I run upstairs to grab a dry shirt. When I return, the ambulance is already there. I decide to just follow in my own car.

When I get there, I borrow Mrs Truscott's cell phone to call Miley. After about ten rings, she finally picks up. "What do you want, Oliver?" She was panting. "I was just, uh, talking to Jake."

I grin, knowing exactly what they were doing and say, "Okay, Lilly's at the hospital again." I explain everything to her; the whole story. Miley doesn't say a word the whole time, but I know that Jake is probably listening, too.

Miley gasps. "Oh my god, Oliver, that's horrible! I mean, I had a feeling she liked you, ever since... well, never mind. But, you _love _her?"

"Um, yeah... but don't tell Lilly. Not yet, anyway." She agrees, and we wrap up the conversation quickly, so Mrs Truscott can call her ex-husband and tell him what happened.

We sit in the waiting room while the doctors take tests on Lilly. We are still there when Miley, Jake, Jackson, and Mr. Stewart come in. It seems like hours before a doctor finally comes in and tells us that we can go visit her.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, I was just lazy. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Oliver's POV**

I stay in the waiting room and let Mrs Truscott talk to Lilly first. She stays in there about ten minutes, and then Miley goes in there. Mrs Truscott and Mr Stewart are down the hallway talking to Lilly's doctor, so it's just me, Jackson, and Jake.

I don't say anything to him; I'm perfectly fine staring at the wall. But Jake has to interrupt the cycle of depressing thoughts running through my head.

"So," Jake starts off awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. So, what happened? I'm kind of confused. Actually, make that very confused."

Continuing to stare at the wall, I say, "Like you didn't listen to the whole thing with Miley on the phone."

"Actually, I didn't. Everytime I tried to get closer to the phone, Miley would slap me. And, as you well know, her slaps hurt."

I half heartedly laugh, still not looking at him. "Yeah, well, I don't feel like talking about it at the moment. Sorry. Jackson can tell you."

Jackson doesn't say anything this whole time, but I'm sure that he can guess what happened, knowing that we had been at the beach during a storm. He and Jake look at each other, and then Jackson says, "I'm going to go to the cafeteria. Jake?" Jake nods and they both get up and head down the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later, Miley comes back out and sits down next to me. I stand up, getting ready to walk to Lilly's room, but Miley stops me.

"Um, Oliver," Miley says quietly. "Lilly's a little tired. She doesn't want to talk to anybody else tonight." I know what that means. Lilly doesn't want to see me.

I sigh and take my seat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. "I knew it. She hates me," I moan, resting my chin in my hand.

"No," Miley tries to console me. "It-- it's been a long day. She just wants some rest."

I shake my head. "Miley, you know I'm smarter than that. Lilly hates me," I repeat. I slide down in my chair. "I blew it."

"Oliver." Miley doesn't know what to say, so she puts a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and get up. Rubbing my eyes, I walk over to the wall I had been staring at and lean against it.

She finds the words. "Oliver, you're being too hard on yourself. She doesn't hate you."

"Did she tell you that?"

Miley falls silent. A moment later, she gets up and walks over to me. "Listen, Oliver. I can talk to Lilly. I'll tell her what really happened. I'll--"

"God_ damn _it, Miley!" I move away from her. "Could you for once, just_ once_, not try to get involved with problems that don't concern you? Don't you think that maybe people want to try to fix things themselves, without your help?"

Miley looks taken aback. "Oliver--"

"Forget it. I'm going home." And with that, I grab my bag and walk towards the door. Jake and Jackson are just coming back in, and they both watch me. I ignore them.

By the time I get home, it's already seven thirty. My parents would usually be angry at me for bailing on my little brother on his birthday, but they are very understanding. Mrs Truscott must have called them and told them what she thought was the real story.

Bobby and I play some sort of video game he got for his birthday for a while, and then I go to bed early. I hadn't eaten since one o'clock, but I'm not even the least bit hungry. I feel sick at the thought of food.

The next day, at around noon, I go to the hospital alone to see Lilly. Lilly is always awake by at least ten thirty, so she doesn't have any excuse.

But when I ask Lilly's doctor if I can see her, she tells me that she is still asleep.

"What?" I say, not believing it. "Lilly _never_ sleeps this late!"

I finally convince the doctor to let me in her room to see her. When I get to her bed, all I see is a big heap of blankets-- Lilly obviously trying to hide from me. I lift the blankets and I see her, wide awake.

I try to grin that big goofy grin she loves. "Hey, Lils," I say softly. "How are you? Why didn't you want to talk to me last night?"

Lilly ignores my questions and sits up. "Why are you here?" she asks me in a tone that is anything but soft.

"I- I wanted to see you," I reply. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Well I don't. I don't want to see you," she tells me in an ice-cold voice, her eyes brimming with tears that are in danger of spilling over. "I don't want anything to do with you."

I take a step back. Lilly has never spoken to me like this before. "But, Lils--"

She glares at me, saying,"Go." I try to object, but she doesn't let me. "Just. Go," she says slowly. I can feel the hurt and he pain in her voice.

I don't do anything for a moment. Finally, I turn around, and as I do, I think I see those tears fall.

I see the doctor standing by the door, and I wonder how much of that she heard. She answers my thought, guessing, "Ex-girlfriend?" looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"No," I reply, hardly glancing her way as I reach for the doorknob. "Best friend."

---

**I know, long wait after I promised short wait. Sorry! I promise that the next chapter will be up by next week. **

**REEEEEEEVVVIIIIEEWWWWW!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Lilly's POV **

I can't believe Oliver had the nerve to come in here earlier today. I mean, come _on. _I know he doesn't like me that way. I know he's just trying to make me feel better. Oliver has never been good at acting. I could tell the from second he walked through that door that he feels bad for me. He's never wanted to be anything more than just friends.

Great. Now I have the Jonas Brothers stuck in my head. Too bad it's a happy song. I try to think of a more depressing song, like Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

Anyway, it feels like Oliver just shattered my heart into a million pieces. It seems like I'll never be able to find every single one of those pieces and fit them all back together properly.

I know. I'm probably overreacting. I'm probably going to look back on this summer ten years from now and say "Why did I let this guy get to me that way?" But right now, I feel pretty damn miserable.

I hear a knock on my door, and my doctor looks in. "Lilly, you have a visitor," she tells me with a warm smile. If it's Oliver, well, I already told the doctor to ask me if he comes again.

I breathe again as Miley walks toward me and sits on my hospital bed. "Hey, Lilly," she greets me. "How are you?"

"Relieved. And thanking God you're not Oliver. You know, he came in earlier and wanted to talk about yesterday. I know he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, and definitley not a couple. He feels bad for me."

Miley sighs. After a moment, she says, "Lilly, that's what I came to talk to you about."

I fake shock. "Really?" I retort. I don't know why I'm acting this way towards her. Bad mood, I guess. "You don't want to brag about how far you got with Jake last night?"

"No, I don't. I want to talk to you about Oliver."

I nod, knowing that she's going to squeeze whatever she wants to know out of me sooner or later. But Miley doesn't say anything. We sit there for about thirty seconds before I finally say, "Well? Aren't you going to say something? 'Cause I don't know where to start."

"I don't know if I should tell you this or not, because Oliver kind of told me not to interfere with this, that he wants to tell you himself. But since you wont let him talk to you..." Miley says, half to herself.

"Wait, what? What does he want to tell me?"

"I still don't think..." she tries again, but I press on. "Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. But you can't tell him I told you." I nod with a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Well, the thing is, he, uh, well, he doesn't hate you, like you might think he does."

I could have guessed that. I was just overreacting before. "Great," I say, the weight in my stomach lightening a bit. "He just wants to be friends again. Great."

"Lilly, he's in-- yeah. He wants to be friends again," Miley says, repeating what I said. "You should let him visit you."

I sigh, wondering why Oliver didn't want Miley to tell me that he wants to be friends again. At least he doesn't think it would be too awkward. "You're right. Next time he comes by, I'll let him come in."

"Good. Now, on to other news." Before I can ask what the news is, she comes right out and says, "I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow for a week. Hannah has a few charity concerts. Well, it's not just Florida. I'm also going to some of the other southern states."

I gape at her. "And you didn't invite me? Lola? Hannah's best friend?" I say, hurt. "What kind of friend are you?"

Miley doesn't even have to say anything; she just looks at me and I remember where I am. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that! You're the best friend a girl can ask for."

Miley breaks into a grin. "That's alright. I'll bring back lots of souvenirs. Listen, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow?"

I shake my head. "I don't have a cell phone. It didn't live through my almost drowning."

She pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and hands it to me, saying, "You can use this one while I'm away. I still have the Hannah phone."

I thank her, and after we hug, she leaves. Now I am left alone, but with a happy feeling that everything might actually be okay. Except for the fact that I still have an uncontrollable crush on my best friend.

----

**I'm sorry that this chapter probably isn't that good. It's been a stressful week for me, with family problems and then state testing at school. So go easy on me, okay? Haha, just kidding. Be as hard on me as you like! **

**Review! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Oliver's POV**

It's been two days since I last tried to visit Lilly at the hospital. Well, actually going inside. Yesterday, I must have driven to the hospital and then gone home five times at the very least. I sat in my car in the parking lot for maybe ten minutes each time, trying to decide if I should risk going in. I may be exaggerating. I really don't know. I don't remember much of yesterday, to be honest. Too much on my mind, I guess.

Today's been kind of boring, actually. I could be at the skate park with my guy friends. I could be at the beach; the weather's really nice today. I could be at Rico's, watching Jackson trying to impress the ladies with whatever idea he's come up with this time while sipping on a smoothie.

I think I'd rather stay here, at home, in my room, laying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a loud grumbling sound, and I realize that it's coming from my stomach. I turn to my bedside table, and read the alarm clock. It's almost three thirty, and I haven't had anything to eat since dinner last night. I groan and turn off my iPod, ending whatever depressing song I was just listening to. I clumsily make my way downstairs to make myself something to eat.

As I grab a bag of chips and a bottle of soda from the pantry, I hear the ring of my cell phone. My parents bought me a new phone yesterday, and I called Miley, right before she left for Florida, so she knows my new number.

I walk into the family room and pick up my phone from the coffee table, where I left it last night. It says:_Miley_. I really don't feel in the mood to listen to Miley say, "Just try to talk to her, Oliver. Things will work out. She'll come around," over and over again for thirty minutes. Miley also called me a few time yesterday. She's very persistent that way, and it can get very annoying. I toss the phone onto the couch and sit down.

Forty-five minutes, half a bottle of root beer, and an empty bag of chips later, I decide that there is nothing else good to watch on TV. There never is at half past four. I turn off the TV and head upstairs to my room, taking my phone with me. I jump onto my bed, and snatch my laptop before it can slide off the edge. I pick up my phone and search through my contacts, trying to find someone to talk to. I don't feel like talking to any of my dumb friends about this, obviously. Finally, I land on Miley. I finally give in, I don't know who to, but I give in and decide to give Miley a call. I realize that she's probably with her famous celebrity friends right now, so I call her Hannah phone.

After a few seconds of "Nobody's Perfect", which is her ringback tone, she picks up. "Hey Ol... Mike. What's up?" she answers. "Oh, hey, guess what? I'm talking to Taylor Swift here!"

Normally I'd be going crazy right now, because I am a huge fan of Taylor's, but I have another girl on my mind. "Really? That's cool. Tell her I said hi."

Miley doesn't say anything for a moment, and I can almost see her eyebrows push together in confusion. She passes on the message, and then tells Taylor that she will be right back. Another few moments later, she says, "You're Taylor's biggest guy fan. I thought you'd like, scream and beg to talk to her or something. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I say, not believing her. "What's _wrong?_ My best friend, _slash_the girl I love is in the hospital and she doesn't want to talk to me!" I am almost yelling. I have been losing my temper easily with Miley, and I'm not sure why. "Look, Miley," I say when I am calmer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you when you are only trying to help me. I'm not sure if I have apologized for this already, but I'm sorry for the other night in the hospital."

Miley laughs. "It's okay, Oliver. It's been a hard couple of days. And... I know something you should probably know about," she says, more serious now.

I get off my back and sit up straighter on my bed. "Really," I reply, with interest. "What?"

"Okay, well, the thing is-- Oh, crap." The line goes dead. I stare at the phone in my hand. I try to figure out what must have happened to interrupt Miley at such a good time so I can't hear what important news she has to tell me. I come up with the reasonable solution of her phone battery dying.

I try calling her Miley phone, but no answer. It's probably in her hotel room or something. I groan and throw my phone onto my bed. A minute later, I hear my mom yelling at me to help unpack the groceries. I groan even louder as I walk slowly downstairs, trying to think of what Miley might have been about to tell me.

----

**Hey, sorry if this is kind of boring. I had a huge writer's block. I know how I want the story to end, but I wasn't quite sure how to get there. Anyways, I think there are only going to be a few chapters left. **

**As always.... Review!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Oliver POV**

The next day, at about 3:00 in the afternoon, I once again find myself lying on my bed, listening to my iPod, staring up at my ceiling. I think about a lot of things. Of course, I think about Lilly. Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. Why she's mad at me and doesn't want to see me anymore. But aside from those worries, I also try to work out what Miley was intending to tell me. She still hasn't called me back, and I don't know why. It seems like nobody wants to talk to me.

I don't know. Maybe it's just part of this misery that I'm in, me thinking that I'm alone and have been abandoned by my friends and family. But then, maybe I am. These past couple of days, neither my parents nor my little brother have talked to me much. My friends, including my guy buds, haven't been around much.

Then, it hits me. I'm doing this to myself. I am causing my own depression. If I keep at it like this for much longer, I'm going to fall into a deep pit of despair, and it's not going to be easy to climb my way out. I've got to do something.

I decide, right then and there, that I'm going to go visit Lilly at the hospital again. If she still refuses me, then I'll find a way to get through to her, or else I'll just get on with my life and wait until Miley gets home to help, as much as I resent thinking it.

I quickly throw on a clean T-shirt and shorts, and as I grab my keys, I hear my mom call from the kitchen. It's her day off.

"Honey? Oliver? Is that you?" she asks with uncertainty. I answer yes, and she says, "Oh, I am so glad that you are finally getting out of the house. Where are you going?"

I hesitate. "To the hospital," I reply.

"Oh. Oh, okay. I hope everything works out." I thank her and walk out the door to my car. I get to the hospital fifteen minutes later.

I walk up to front desk, where a middle aged woman with glasses sitting behind it reading a book. I tell her that I am here to see Lillian Truscott.

After a minute, she tells me, "I'm sorry, but she checked out of here early this morning."

I am taken aback. "Really?" I say. "I thought that she would be here much longer. I guess the doctors found nothing wrong and the tests came out okay. Do you know?"

The woman looks up from her book. "I don't know hon. I'm just a receptionist."

"Oh, right." I thank her and walk out to my car. I am so glad that Lilly is fine, and back home. But, the thing that brings my high spirits is; Why didn't Lilly come over to let me know? Everytime one of us has come home from the hospital, or vacation, or somewhere else that we've been for awhile, we have gone right to the other's house to let them know. I mean, we live right next door to each other! It wouldn't have taken that long to walk next door.

While I'm driving, I think about just going to Lilly's house to front her there. Then I decide against it. Then I don't know what to do, with the decision bouncing from one option to the other, like a game of ping-pong. Finally, I go with talking to Lilly. Better off just getting it over with.

I pull into my driveway and get out of my car, walking next door to the Truscott's house. I go around back and knock on the kitchen door. Mrs. Truscott, who was sitting at the kitchen table, comes over and opens the door.

"Oliver! Hi, How are you doing?" she asks me. She's always liked me. Good thing she doesn't know how I hurt her daughter.

"I'm fine, thank you," I reply. "I'm here to see Lilly. I heard she came home today. Is she around?"

"No, she's actually sleeping. It was nice of you to come over, though," she tells.

"Oh, okay. That's fine," I say, with a small sigh of relief. "Can you tell her that I came over when she wakes up?'

She smiles. "Of course."

I start to walk home, but I choose to go to the beach instead. It's such a nice day out, and there wasn't any rain in today's forecast. I pass Rico's and start heading down the beach, when I realize that that's where it all happened, so I turn right around and head in the opposite direction. Some way off, I find a nice spot on the beach where there isn't really anybody around, so I don't have to trry to block out the sounds of kids surfing and playing in the ocean and whatnot. I lie back in the sand and stare up into the sky, just thinking.

---

**Yeah, so this chapter's boring too, but this was just kind of like a filler chapter, to lead up to the next one, because I think that next chapter's going to be the last one. So, the last chapter should be up soon, like later tonight or tomorrow, because I know exactly what I'm going to write! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Lilly's POV**

Suddenly, I wake up from my nap to a knock on my door. "Come in," I say, sleepily. I look at my clock. 4:15.

My mom walks into my room. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she says, sitting on my bed. "If you sleep any longer, then you won't be able to go to sleep tonight."

I smile and sit up. "I know. I'm just still so tired. And, it's nice to sleep in my own bed."

"I know, but wake up! You've got a visitor!" She then calls, "You can come in." I wonder who it is, when none other than my best friend walks in.

"Miley! What are you doing home?" I ask excitedly as we hug. "You were supposed to be gone for a week. It's only been, what, three, four days?"

Miley grins at me. "I know, but the last few shows were cancelled. Technical stuff. I don't really know anything else about it, but I'm glad to see you're out of the hospital! I thought you'd be in there longer?"

"Yeah, well, the tests came back fine, so I got to come home! I still have to go back for some doctors visits every once in a while," I tell her, "but it's all fine!"

My mom gets up, and Miley takes her place on my bed. Before she leaves the room, she tells us, "Oh yeah. Oliver stopped by earlier."

I stare at her. "Well, why didn't you wake me?" She responded that she didn't want to disturb me and then leaves the room.

"So, have you talked to Oliver at all since I left?" Miley says, while on the subject of Oliver.

"No, he hasn't answered any of my calls. He should know that it's me," I say, then look at Miley. "You did tell him that I have your Miley cell, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I talked to him on the phone yesterday, and I didn't quite get to it. I was about to tell him that you understand everything and that you have my phone, but then my battery died. And today I was on a plane. He doesn't know anything yet."

I jump up and grab some clean clothes out of my dresser. "Let's go look for him. I want to straighten everything out. He's probably still mad at me for yelling at him to get out of hospital room."

Five minutes later, Miley and I walk off the Oken's porch, after Mrs. Oken told us that Oliver wasn't home and has no idea where he might be.

Miley turns to me and says, "Okay, how's this. I go look in the skate park, and you go look at the beach." We agree, and I head towards the beach. I hope that he's there, because, as much as I love Miley, I don't want her around when I talk to Oliver.

I get to Rico's, and I ask Jackson if he's seen Oliver.

"Yep," he replies. "Geez, you are guys chasing each other or something? The other day Oken was looking for you. Now you're looking for him. You have a complicated relationship. Anyway, I'm glad to see you're out of the hospital." He points me towards the direction Oliver went in.

"Thanks," I tell him, and I half run down the beach. I see him a way off, and he's laying down in the sand, almost hidden by a bush next to him. I slow down to a walk about ten feet from him, but he's already heard me. He looks up at me, and sits up.

I walk over to Oliver and I sit down next to him, my arms around my knees. We sit like that for a minute, and finally, to break the silence, I sigh, "Oliver--"

"No." No, he says. A flat-out no. Without even glancing at me. He won't even let me talk.

I stare at him, confused. "What do you mean--"

"No," he says, like it's the most obvious thing. This time he looks at me, right into my eyes. "My turn."

And with that, he holds my face with his hands, and he kisses me. Then he pulls away. In those few short seconds, I just had the best kiss of my life.

Oliver looks at me, his eyes gazing into mine. "Lilly, I am so terribly sorry. I am so sorry that I didn't kiss you back. I am sorry that I almost let you die." He is speaking with such remorse and regret in his voice. "Lilly, you have every right to be angry with me, but I am asking you. Please forgive me."

"Oliver," I say with a small smile. "Of course I forgive you. It was my fault, anyway. I took things too far, too seriously. I should be the one apologizing, for getting you in all this trouble. And, Oliver, Miley told me just before she left that you're reaction was all just a misunderstanding. And, I've been trying to call you, because Miley left me her Miley phone."

"Really?" He says, still gazing intently at me. "How come I didn't know of this?" Before I could respond, he answers himself. "Ah. _That's _what she was trying to tell me."

I nod, and he keeps going. "Lilly, I still have a lot of unanswered questions, but you can fill me in later. Right now, I want you to tell me if you would like to be with me. As a couple."

I smile. "Of course I would, Oliver."

He leans in once again and places his soft lips upon mine. "I love you, Lils," he whispers.

I hesitate, but then I realize that I_ do_ love him. "I love you too, Oliver."

Oliver grins that big, goofy grin that I love. "Well, in that case..." He pulls me towards him, and we both topple backwards, making me land on top of him. He starts kissing me, and we really get into it. Until...

"Jackson! I thought you said they were over here!"

"Well, that's what I thought, but... wait." I hear him walk over to us, hidden by the bush. "Well, well. Look what we have here."

I hear Miley run over, and then a squeal. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Uh, Miley, we should get out of here. You know, in case any clothing is ripped off," Jackson jokes, although he sounds serious at the same time.

Oliver and I laugh, and get back to where we were. We'd thank Miley later. Right now, we're too busy.

----

**That's it! Happy ending! What did you all think? Story too depressing? Ending too cheesy? I have to start another story now! I have some ideas...**

**Review! Tell me what you thought of my first chapter story! :)))) And thank you to my readers and everybody who's reviewed! **


End file.
